Earth-3763
Earth-3763 is a reality where the vigilantes of New York City has formed the Avengers superhero team. Avengers Henry-Cavill-Superman.jpg|Born during the final days of Krypton, Kal-El was experimented by his father Jor-El by imprinting into his DNA the genetic data of Krypton's artificial birth, thus allowing future kryptonians to not suffer the errors of the Caste System. When he landed on the Earth, exposure to Earth's yellow sun turned him into a superhuman. When he did land on the Earth, he was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent, who took him in as their own son, Clark Kent. When he was a teenager, his family revealed to him his origin, and sporting a new costume, he moves to New York City to become a superhero. Fc730da2e763f9693e6ddf49fd1c7fbf-970-80.png|Peter Parker was just a little boy when his parents died in a plane crash, forcing him to move in with his aunt and uncle. But this was a blessing in disguise, as they raised him into a great man. However, he grew up a nerd in high school until he was bit by a genetically altered spider that gave to him superpowers. However, his career as a superhero began when his uncle was murdered by a thief that he let happen. VNlsRbF.jpg|Bruce Wayne is the son of medical doctor Thomas Wayne and the daughter of Kane Technologies founder Martha. While out watching a movie with his parents, his parents were gunned down by a mugger when they tried to fight back. Distraught, Bruce started travelling the world with Henri Ducard, who eventually brought him to join his League of Assassins, revealing his title of Ra's Al Ghul, and wishes for him to join. However, he finds that the League is no different than the man that killed his parents, and leaves in disgust. Returning home, he became a powerful vigilante. Gal-gadot-wonder-woman.png|Diana Prince is a 5000 year old daughter of Zeus and the amazons who has been travelling the world for milennia. After learning she has been under surveillance of the US government, she decides to debut as a superhero. John Stewart-1.jpg|John Stewart is a brave man who was a former marine and was chosen by the Green Lantern Corps to be one of the defenders of the Earth, due to it's origin in the creation of the multiverse. 4836157-mm.jpg|A scholar of mars, J'onn J'onzz watched his people burn to ash by the action of his maniacal twin, right before he was mysteriously teleported to the Earth during the Roswell incident. Marooned on the Earth, with his brother somewhere in the world, J'onn has been hunting Malefec for decades, hoping to make him pay for what he's done. Red_Tornado_powers.png|The Red Tornado is a robot created by STAR Labs as a government sponsored superhero. VixenCWSeed2.jpg|Marie McCabe is a woman whose parents was killed while living in africa. After inheriting a family totem, she gained the ability to mimic the powers of African animals. zatanna_by_forty_fathoms-d8o2ctj.jpg|Zatanna Zatara is the daughter of the wizard Giovanni Zatara, who has been operating as a secret hero for centuries. After her father's soul was trapped in hell, Zatanna began a crusade to save her father. jla_vibe_cv3-d6vfxx2ms4-3_4.jpg|Cisco Ramone is a STAR Labs scientist who worked alongside the Flash, slowly becoming one of his closest friends. After a time travel incident averted his death, he became able to manipulate reality, creating vibrations in existence. DrFate.jpg|Khalid Nassour is an Egyptian American medical student who has been chosen to bear the helmet of Nabu, to fight as one of the sorcerer defenders of the Earthen Planes. GalleryChar_1900x900_Shazam_JLWar_52efe00221d5e8.67242484.jpg|Billy Batson is a young orphan who was adopted into a large family, and while unpacking in his new room, he appears before an aged wizard who claims that he is the Earth's mightiest mortal, and shall have the power of SHAZAM. invincible-iron-man-03-epting-variant.jpg|Anthony "Tony" Stark is the youngest son of Howard Stark, but ironically he inherited Stark Industries from his father due to his siblings going off on their own. Quickly using his prodigy mind to make amazing inventions, and using his wealth to design himself as a playboy, he was at the top of the world. That is until terrorists kidnapped him using stolen weapons he designed. Quickly making himself a suit of armor, he escaped. He deactivated all weapon designs and quickly made himself the Iron Man suit. #Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) #Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond/Jason Rusch) #Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) #Mr. Miracle #Booster Gold #Captain Atom #Fire #Ice #Orion #Metamorpho #Plastic Man #Big Barda #Cyborg #Atom #Hawkman #Hawkgirl #Flash #Aquaman #Green Arrow #Thor Odinson #Giant-Man #Wasp #Hulk (Robert Bruce Banner) #Hawkeye (Clint Barton) #Vision #Black Widow #Dr. Strange #Daredevil #Hyperion Mighty Avengers #Apollo #Midnighter #Element Woman #Batwoman #Batman (Jean-Paul Valley) #Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) #White Canary #Supergirl #Ant-Man (Scott Lang) #Hulk (Amadeus Cho) #Hercules #Black Panther #Black Knight #Falcon #Wonder Man #Pulsar (Monica Rambeau) #Spider-Man (Ben Reilly) #Sentry #Ares #Jocasta #Blue Marvel #Wonder Woman (Orana) Secret Avengers #Quake #Batwing (Luke Fox) #Green Lantern (Simon Baz) #Superman (Kenji Kong) #Moon Knight #Valkyrie #Agent 13 #War Machine #Nova (Richard Rider) #Captain Britain #Human Torch (Jim Hammond) #Spider-Woman #Mockingbird #Superior Spider-Man #Winter Soldier #Shang-Chi #Wonder Woman (Nubia) A-Force #Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) #Black Canary #Huntress #Katana #Poison Ivy #Catwoman #Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) #Superwoman #Dazzler #Thor (Jane Foster) #Scarlet Witch #Hellcat #Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) #Tigra #She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) #Jewel (Jessica Jones) #Captain Universe (Tamara) #Wonder Woman (Artemis) Avengers Academy #Robin (Damian Wayne) #Wondergirl (Cassie Sandsmark) #Impulse (Wally West) #Superboy (Jon Kent) #Hazmat #Powerman (Victor Alvarez) #She-Hulk (Lyra) #Spider-Girl #White Tiger Uncanny Avengers #Black Bolt #Medusa #Crystal #Karnak #Inferno #Synapse #Thane #Firestorm (Jax/Martin Stein) #Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) #Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) #Superman (Chris Kent) #Hulk (Rick Jones) #Captain America #Quicksilver #Firestar #Iron Fist #Rogue #Wonder Woman (Hippolyta) Thunderbolts #Deadshot #Captain Boomerang #Enchantress (June Moone) #Plastique #Killer Frost (Louis Lincoln) #Multiplex #Parasite (Michael Allen) #Captain Cold #Mirror Master #Black Spider #El Diablo #King Shark #Harley Quinn #Deathstroke #Cheetah #Killer Croc #Slipknot #Red Hood (Jason Todd) #Superman (Son of Zod) #Citizen V #Mach V #Songbird #Blizzard #Photon #Speed Demon #Agent Venom #Ant-Man (Eric O'Grady) #Boomerang #Shocker #Deadpool #Elektra #Punisher #Red Hulk #Ghost Rider #Deathlok Young Avengers #Red Robin (Tim Drake) #Batgirl (Stephanie Brown) #Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) #Impulse (Bart Allen) #Aqualad (Garth) #Jade #Red Arrow (Thea Queen) #Powergirl #Iron Lad #Hulkling #Patriot #Wiccan #Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) #Stature #Vision II #Speed #Kid Loki #Ms. America #Marvel Boy New Avengers #Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) #Starfire #Aqualad (Kaldur'ham) #Ms. Martian #Beast Boy #Raven #Terra #Nightwing (Dick Grayson) #Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) #Red Arrow (Roy Harper) #Superboy (Conner Kent) #Scarlet Spider #Justice #Sunspot #Cannonball #Nova (Sam Alexander) #Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara) SHIELD #Nick Fury #Dum Dum Dugan #Maria Hill #Abigail Brand #Phil Coulson #Robert Gonzalez #Alphonso Mackenzie #Leo Fitz #Melinda May #Jemma Simmons #Victoria Hand #Lance Hunter #Antoine Triplett Runaways #Caitlin Fairchild #Bobby "Burnout" Lane #Roxanne "Freefall" Spaulding #Sarah Rainmaker #Percival Edmund "Grunge" Chang #Nico Minoru #Karolina Dean #Molly Hayes #Chase Stein #Victor Mancha #Xavin #Klara Prast Uncanny X-Men #Cyclops #Archangel/Angel #Wolverine #Sunfire #Magneto #Psylocke #Cable #White Queen #Juggernaut #Mystique #Sabretooth #Namor #Domino #X-Man #M All-New X-Men #Cyclops (Past) #Iceman (Past) #Angel (Past) #Beast (Past) #Phoenix (Past) #Colossus #Shadowcat #Marvel Girl #Jubilee #Armor #Pixie #Cloak & Dagger #Boom Boom #X-23 #Hope #Legion #Wolfsbane #Sunpyre #Dust #Stepford Cuckoos #Mercury #Surge #Blindfold #Transonic #Genesis Extraordinary X-Men #Professor X #Iceman #Beast #Phoenix #Morph #Polaris #Havok #Nightcrawler #Old Man Logan #Storm #Gambit #Sage #Chamber #Lifeguard #Slipstream #Northstar #Husk #Karma #Aurora #Magma #Magik #Blink #Multiple Man Guardians of the Galaxy #Star-Lord #Groot #Drax #Gamora #Rocket Raccoon Fantastic Four #Mr. Fantastic #Invisible Woman #Thing #Human Torch Allies #Alfred Pennyworth #Jim Gordon #Leslie Thompkins #Lucius Fox #Cat Grant #Chloe Sullivan #Emil Hamilton #Jimmy Olsen #Lana Lang #Martha Kent #Lois Lane #Betty Brant #Carlie Cooper #Harry Osborn #May Parker #George Stacy #Gwen Stacy #Flash Thompson #Ben Urich #Mary Jane Watson # Enemies #Scarecrow #Malefic #Joker #Ra's Al Ghul #Atrocitus #Lady Shiva #Parallax #Man-Bat #Sinestro #Poison Ivy #Mr. Freeze #Two-Face #Cheetah #Hush #Circe #Clayface #Nyssa Raatko #Talia Al Ghul #Giganta #Black Mask #Bane #Atomic Skull #Bizarro #Brainiac #Cyborg Superman #Darkseid #Doomsday #Faora #General Zod #Lex Luthor #Livewire #Mercy Graves #Metallo #Mongul #Parasite #Superboy-Prime #Beetle #Boomerang #Carnage #Chameleon #Dr. Octopus #Electro #Green Goblin #Jackal #Kingpin #Kraven #Lizard #Mysterio #Rhino #Scorpion #Shocker #Venom #Vulture #Black Adam # Alternate Universe Young Ultimates #Superboy (Sam Kent) #Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) #White Canary (Laurel Lance) #Powergirl (Kara Zor-El) #Spider-Man (Miles Morales) #Batgirl (Stephanie Brown) #Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) #Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) #Wolverine (Laura Kinney) #Star-Lord (Kitty Pryde) #Nightwing (Jason Todd) #Terra (Atlee) #Starfire (Koriand'r) #Beast Boy (Garfield Logan #Raven #Ms. Martian (M'gann M'orzz) #Captain Marvel (Rick Jones) Ultimates #Green Lantern (Alan Scott) #Catwoman (Barbara Gordon) #Black Canary (Dinah Lance) #Red Tornado (Chloe Sullivan) #Dr. Fate (Khalid Ben-Hassan) #Atom (Al Pratt) #Hawkwoman (Kendra Saunders-Munoz) #Flash (Jay Garrick) #Aquaman (Orin) #Aquawoman (Marella) #Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) #Red Arrow (Oliver Queen) #Black Widow (Jessica Drew) #Batman (Dick Grayson) #Black Panther (Shuri) #Captain America (Sam Wilson) #Superman (Val-Zod) #Harlequinn (Molly Mayne) #Iron Patriot (Tony Stark) #Wonder Woman (Hippolyta) Dark Ultimates #Ultraman (Kal-Il) #Owlman (Thomas Wayne Jr.) #Superwoman (Lois Lane) #Power Ring (Jordan Harrolds) #Johnny "Quick" Allen #Sea King (Orm) #Atomica (Rhonda Pineda) #Mazahs (Alexander Luthor Jr.) #Iron Patriot (Norman Osborn) #Miss Marvel (Karla Sofen) #Sentry (Robert Reynolds) #Scarlet Witch (June Covington) #Maker (Reed Richards) #Kang (Susan Storm) #Dr. Light (Linda Park) #Deathstorm (Ronnie Raymond) #Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow) Category:Realities